The Sweetest Suitor
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: A Snake/Link fic! Giftfic for Bonnie. Sonic and Ulala prepare our hero for a special night, but will things go smoothly? Will Link be able to reach his special someone? Fluffy oneshot!


Welcome to 'The Sweetest Suitor'! This little project features the Snake/Link couple. XD It's meant to be a giftfic, for a friend that was disappointed by the cancellation of 'Era', but it can be enjoyed by all Snake/Link fans. XD In addition to that, I'm featuring a character from 'Sega Superstar Tennis'! Expect her to be close friends with Sonic and Link! I've actually become rather fond of her.

Thank you very much for reading. I do hope this makes up for the Snake/Link cancellation of 'Era'. As always, please sit back and enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: The characters/settings of 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl' don't belong to me.**

**Note: This project features a boy/boy couple. If you're the slightest bit allergic to that form of pairing, please don't read this.**

**If you're seriously going to submit a review, please make sure it's longer than three words.**

**If you're not into fluff, please don't continue.**

* * *

_I'm afraid to sleep at night._

_I hate sleeping at night!_

_Whenever I close my eyes, everything aches so much! I can see __**him, **__but there's so much pain going on-it's intense! I can hardly even think about it! _

_I'm so afraid of falling asleep! Whenever I end up closing my eyes, everything becomes black and horrid-it's all too much! I see him, drenched in so much pain, but there's nothing I can do! All of these nightmares tear me apart, and it just __**hurts! **__It's like I'm being eaten alive! This hellish, ugly monster is ripping my heart to shreds, and I wish I could stop it! It continues to torment the very one I hold dear! I try so hard to make it go away, but nothing helps! It continues to come back, night after and night. I'm forced to see him taken away from me, and I can't take it! I care for him so much, just the mere thought of losing him breaks my heart!_

_I've tried everything to push away my nightmares. Princess Zelda sang me to sleep, but not even her voice could soothe the night's visions. Captain Falcon gave me some of his special sleeping tonic (please don't ask me what it was made of), but that didn't work either. My other friends tried to help me, too. I thought Kirby's Dream Star potion would have worked for sure, but my predictions turned out to be inaccurate! It was supposed to replace all of my nightmares with beautiful dreams. One of Kirby's friends (Ribbon, I think) told me it should have worked, but there's far too much fire in my heart. I'm so afraid of losing the one I love, no tonic or potion can get rid of my nightmares!_

_I can't shake it off, though. I can't get rid of my fear, because he's always in pain. Whenever I see him, I feel his pain as if it's my own. It's so clear to me. It cuts right through me, like a blade searing a lake's surface. It throttles me with strength I cannot explain, and so it frightens me beyond the point of comprehension. My body instinctively panics, wishing it could do anything to rid itself of such distress. I know he feels the same. I know he wants to be free of his pain. I would give __**anything **__to wipe it away for him, even my own life. I'm so sick of being useless to him, it hurts! __**Everything **__hurts, and I wish it would __**STOP!**_

_The night frightens me. I want all of my nightmares to go away. They hurt so much, and it's...it's all because..._

_I'm so afraid of losing him._

_-Link_

* * *

"There! You're looking rather _cute, _elf boy!"

"Smashing, I might add!"

Sonic and Ulala were at it again. Ever since the dancer's arrival, the two of them had been inseparable. They completed each other's sentences, composed _all _of their activities together, and could be seen in constant fits of laughter. They shared a mutual zeal for life, love and happiness, therefore paving the way for a perfect friendship. Ulala quickly became known as Sonic's big sister, due to her behavior towards the hedgehog. Sonic quickly became her energetic, endlessly cheerful brother. The blue legend had been bright prior to her arrival, but once she took a break from her tennis season, it was on like popcorn (in Sonic's words). Were the two of them a romantic couple, though? Surprisingly, _no. _While they were thicker than blood, and closer than peas in a pod, they adored each other as siblings.

At the moment, the two of them were preparing a certain someone for the Brawl Gala. It was the event to end _all _events, celebrating the initiation of the Brawl season. Princess Peach and Princess Rosalina were in charge of it, holding it at the esteemed Mushroom Kingdom. The entire palace had been blanketed in glittering star décor, endowing the vicinity with an empyrean glow. Musicians were performing soft, elegant music, wanting to emphasize the evening's magic. A path for immortal memories had been made, and it was waiting for Brawlers to walk upon it. Unfortunately, two particular Brawlers were much too afraid to even _look _at it.

"I like it! I think you're almost finished, pretty boy!"

"Why don't we add just a wee bit more pixie dust?"

"Not too much, Sonic. His tuxedo's _supposed _to be ivory, _not _golden! And we're using _stardust. _Pay attention!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," the hedgehog grumbled playfully, throwing a handful of Peach's Stardust upon his client's suit. As soon as it made contact, his face lit up like a moonlit diamond. "There!" he announced, as if he had discovered the lost city of Atlantis. "We couldn't have done a better job, sis! Our work is done!"

The pink-haired dancer examined their work, rubbing her chin as she did. The Hero of Time stood in their midst, just as shy as ever. He was the very picture of embarrassment, indecisive and apprehensive. An ivory white tuxedo, complete with a golden tie (and dashes of stardust) complimented his gentle features. Every inch of it had been lovingly placed, by none other than the dynamic duo. Seeing the results of their work, Ulala clasped her hands together. She was the very picture of childhood innocence, face glowing with melodious excitement. "You're _right!" _she said, referring to the hedgehog's last words. "I think he's absolutely _perfect!"_

Bearing the facial attributes of a frightened kitten, Link peered into their faces. "Are you sure?" he asked softly, head bowed and hands gripping his pant legs. The poor thing was out of his element, wearing something other than his tunic. New clothes weren't helping his mood any, considering he was frantic about meeting his special someone. Ulala practically melted at the mere sight of him, moved by the gentle soul's purity.

"Of _course _we're sure, honey. Now, why don't we walk you out? It's about time anyways!"

"Don't wanna keep him waiting, now do you?" Sonic asked mischievously, green eyes twinkling. He could hardly sit still _without _Ulala's presence, but whenever she was around, energy levels shot through the rooftops. If he attained just a little more happiness, _he'd _shoot through the rooftops. "Wouldn't be very nice of you, pal, since you dealt out the invitation!"

Right then and there, Link decided he couldn't resist a tiny smile.

_These two could work in the Malo Mart! They'd fit right in!  
_

Two seconds later, fingers toyed with the corners of Link's smile. "Sonic," a happy maiden began, playing with the Hyrulian's smile. "I think we've been paid!"

"I'm feelin' filthy rich now. But this night isn't about us, is it?"

"Oh no! We've got to get our customer out there! He's sure to knock his special someone dead!"

Fear returned, gripping his soul with the speed of sound. The dancer and hedgehog, dressed in their own attire, were on their way to expelling him from the room. He tried to resist, but found himself unable to stay within the room. "Awwww, he's sooo shy!" the maiden said sweetly, continuing to assist her partner in pushing Link along. "He's just like a cuddly teddy bear. Can I take him home?"

Sonic turned to her, pretending to be stern. _"No, _Ulala. If you did that, we'd lose a very valuable member of the Brawl family."

Warmth struck the Hyrulian's heart, forming a deep smile upon his face. He looked into Sonic's face, eternally grateful for the other's affection. "You really think I'm valuable?" he asked, as if Sonic had granted him lifelong happiness.

"Of course I do, bud! Who else plays the ocarina around here? Zelda does, but she can't hold a candle against you. And you're the best archer to boot! I _love _havin' you on my team!"

"_Hey!"_

"Don't get all riled up. If that's the way the cookie crumbles, eat the crumbs and move on!"

"_Ssssh!" _Ulala snapped, putting a finger to her mouth. She released her grip on the anxious Hyrulian, exuding the energy of a proud mother. As soon as she halted her end of the procession, reality quickly made itself clear. They were smack dab in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by regally clothed dancers and gentle music. The musicians were jovial about their performance, conducting each note with the greatest elegance. The only sources of light were candles, moonlight and Kokiri fairies (courtesy of Princess Zelda). Bubbles were drifting through the air, bouncing and floating without a single care. Brawlers, Toads and Pokemon alike were enjoying themselves, partaking of the Gala's offerings.

In the distance, Sonic discovered Bowser amidst the dancers. He eyed the Koopa King angrily, remembering a stint he had pulled not too long ago. Bowser had seen Link's pursuit of a certain someone, and took the opportunity to remark on the Hero of Time's taste. Bringing back the exact words would have ruined Sonic's entire evening, but they were rather _vulgar _(to say the least). And, to make matters worse, Link and his crush were _right in front of him. _

Neither one of them had any time to react. Sonic, Ulala and Fox (who was currently in a relationship with Knuckles, one of Sonic's lifelong friends) pounced upon the amphibian king. Even though Ulala wasn't a registered Brawler, a round of chaos ensued between the four of them. Sonic proceeded to pound the daylights out of Bowser, Fox followed suit, and Ulala took great delight in becoming a Pokemon Trainer. Angry Pikachus, Raichus and Jolteons composed her line of defense, creating an afternoon of enchantment. Link's spirits were shot for the remainder of the day, which sent Bowser into additional rounds of punishment. Collaborating with Donkey Kong, Sonic had the Koopa King tied to a chair-and then, the worst nightmare came to life

The Yoshi tribe sang their theme song-twenty five times.

Bowser staggered out of the room, hoping to never hear that song again.

The hedgehog noticed that Link was following his gaze, blue eyes filled with anxiety. He patted his friend on the shoulder, endowing him with a soft smile.

"Hey. Don't worry about him, okay?"

"Yeah!" Ulala put in, hands on her hips. "Don't care about what anyone else thinks. Just keep your eyes on that staircase!"

The Hero of Time, once again, peered into both of their faces. If he had transformed into a puppy, whimpers would have been streaming from his mouth. "Are you two leaving me?" he asked, his voice no stronger than a breeze. Ulala opened her mouth to answer, but Sonic put a _firm _grip on her arm.

"We have to take off! Can't fly on your own if you're always in the nest! Isn't that right, sis?"

The maiden appeared to be distracted by something. Perhaps it was the sweetness of Link's eyes. "Oh yeah. Right," she replied half-heartedly, unable to take her eyes off the Hyrulian's face. "But don't worry, honey. We'll be near, just in case something goes wrong! Okay?"

Link said nothing in response, face drowning in nervousness. Before Ulala could reach out and adopt the whimpering puppy, Sonic pulled her away from the scene. The Hero of Time could hear banter flow between the two of them, but it gradually died into the background. He felt alone, standing on a hostile plane. Not even oxygen was offered on the foreign realm, leaving him completely helpless. The soft lights, warm music and fairies could do nothing to soothe his nerves.

Minutes passed. Or were they _seconds? _He couldn't tell. His heart was pounding so loud and hard, it was impossible to think-let alone measure time. His feet couldn't stop shuffling, he felt so alone and idiotic-it was almost impossible to even stand there. He knew he couldn't turn away, because Ulala and Sonic had done so much for him. He would have dishonored their services by retreating, and on top of that...someone was coming for him. It was someone he wanted to see-_needed _to see.

More time passed. Nausea shot through his bloodstream, creating a wild stream of dizziness. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling his chest ache with fervent waves of pain. His bones felt as if they had become weaker, sensitive to the smallest touches. Strength began to make its descent from his body, almost dropping him to his knees. Luckily, a gentle pair of arms prevented that fall.

"Hey."

A gasp tore itself from his throat, bringing the rhythm of his heart to a temporary stop. Throbbing waves of fire erupted inside of him, giving birth to various emotions. Euphoria, relief, frustration and fear broke out simultaneously, almost forcing him to bolt. However, he found that he couldn't move. He was trapped, locked against the ever-flowing tide of time.

He looked into the speaker's face, his heart registering the face without question. As soon as two pairs of eyes met, a pair of hearts stopped. The Hero of Time released another gasp, his body trembling underneath the other's gaze. He felt ready to melt, gazing upon the face of his sunlight. Like a fawn he wanted to dash away, but at the same time, he would have gladly spent eternity standing before the other. He placed his hands upon his heart, quivering, wondering what to say or _how _to speak.

"Um...hi."

The other didn't give a verbal response. He was just as indecisive, nervous and evidently uncomfortable. Neither one of them could stop shuffling, hearts pounding against their chests like madmen. Link was the first to break the silence, much to his own surprise. It was difficult to speak, since his cheeks were on fire. A lump had formed in his throat, emerging from the nervousness that plagued his heart.

"Uh...you look...um...amazing tonight. I...I'm g-g-glad you c-c-came."

"I'm surprised you called me out here. You know, I thought you would have invited...someone else."

Horror broke out in Link's blue eyes. Remembering how cruel Bowser had been towards the apple of his eye, he quickly formed a response. Unfortunately, it didn't come out the way he wanted it to.

"I...th-th-there wasn't anyone else...I w-w-wanted t-t-to invite! You were the one...I wanted to spend the night with! I..."

_Goddesses, don't I sound idiotic! This is terrible! I've been waiting to see him all day, but now that he's here, in front of me...oh, I don't even know what to do with myself! I'm pathetic!  
_

Tears rose into his eyes, each one holding his heart's frailty. They threatened to spill upon the floor, but tender fingers cradled them. Cupping the Hero of Time's face in his hands, Solid Snake smiled. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. "You've got shitty taste," the mercenary said softly, caressing the other's cheeks.

In the distance, Sonic and Ulala whistled.

Link wished he could have died. Too bad the Master Sword wasn't with him.

"I'm surprised. I _thought _you would have had the brains to pick out someone worthy of your time, but I guess you've got the brains of a rock."

Much against his own will, Link forced the other's hands from his cheeks. Pain scorched his body from the removal of the other's hands, ensuing from his drive to feel the other's warmth. However, emotions took a momentary hold on things. "I wish you wouldn't treat yourself so badly!" he said, voice hovering between a snap and a sob. "Please, just...just _stop it! _It _hurts!"_

Snake stared at the Hyrulian's face. It was twisted, contorted by pulsating bolts of electricity. "I hate it when you mistreat yourself," the Hero of Time added, lowering his head. He balled his hands into fists, tears escaping from his eyes. "It's not right. It's not right at all. I...I...I don't like it. Please...just stop it."

"Why?"

Another gasp ensued. "I...because...I...I'm...I think you're..._beautiful."_

"Nice!" a certain maiden whispered, then gave a high five to a certain hedgehog. Anyone with half a brain could have seen them hiding behind a vase, but two particular Brawlers were much too invested in their own matters.

"You're...uh...I..."

"What are you-_blind?"_

Even greater horror erupted inside of Link's heart. More tears surfaced, burning the blue portals to his soul. "I...no, of course not! I just...I..."

_Great Goddesses, is this as far as I can go?! How ludicrous!  
_

"I'm...I'm s-s-s-sorry. I just...I've been waiting to see you, and...I can't stop thinking about you. You've been on my mind, day in and night out, and...I have so many nightmares of you...and...I just...I want..."

Tender laughter strolled out of the mercenary's mouth. "Nightmares? Those aren't very flattering, babe."

Crimson red flames erupted in Link's cheeks. The flames were so strong that they killed his ability to sense the other's hands, which were placed upon his shoulders. "Uh...well, I...whenever I go to sleep at night, I...I see you...and...you're...there's just so much pain, and...I'm sorry. I can hardly...think about it."

"Doesn't surprise me. You and I are from two different planets, after all. I have a sense as to where you're going, too. You're probably seeing me in some battlefield somewhere. I am, after all, a toy constructed for destruction."

The mere thought of his nightmares, coupled with his searing desire to see his heart's anchor, transformed Link into a throbbing mess of emotions. Rage, sorrow and love were volcanic explosions, all coming forth from his voice. "That's not true!" he cried out, blue eyes glistening with subterranean pain. "That's not all you are! That's not what you are to me!"

"Then you know nothing of me."

Those very words shattered the heart of Hyrule's hero.

He was frozen for a moment, unable to believe anything he had just heart. Then he fell to his knees, shivering and emitting waterfalls. His sobs were soft at first, but then they grew in volume. In the background, Sonic and Ulala exchanged sorrowful glances.

He tried to speak. _Wanted _to speak. Nothing came forth, unfortunately, and so he was left with his tears. He was blinded, consumed, overwhelmed by the very fruit of his pain. All of his longing, waiting and hoping had led to this-a night filled with undeniable disaster. He could have spent the rest of his life in tears, broken before the very one he wanted-_needed-_to love.

Seconds passed. Slowly he rose to his feet, staggering like a newborn animal. Ulala made an attempt to console him, but Sonic restrained her. Tears continued to eliminate his vision, and dizziness tore deep into his soul. "I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling weaker than a twig. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

_I'm pathetic._

With a small sob, Link turned away. Ulala gasped in terror, but terror was quickly replaced by rapture. As soon as the Hyrulian turned away, the mercenary caught his arm. The blue-eyed warrior returned his gaze to the mercenary, trembling and still tearful. Hands were gently returned to the hero's shoulders, accompanied by eyes that sought answers. Neither one of them spoke as bubbles and fairies drifted between the two, but then Snake broke the silence.

"Are you _sure _about this?"

"Yes," Link replied instantly. Ulala could hardly keep herself still.

"You'll have every opportunity to back out. I won't blame you."

"I won't. I promise."

"I can't give you a future. You know that, right?"

All of Link's responses were instant, full of fiery desire. "I can give _you _one. I know I can. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, I promise."

They edged closer to one another. Snake slowly lowered his hands from Link's shoulders to his waist, gazing straight into the Hyrulian's heart. Link returned the potency of his gaze, sending him an insatiable lust for unborn life. The two of them gazed at one another, hearts gently beating against each other in a synchronized rhythm. Ulala and Sonic balled their hands into fists, stifling their cheers-Link's breaths became quick, soft, laden with hunger-

"I'll...I'll try my hardest. I promise. Please...j-j-just...just trust me. I...I want..."

"To love you. Right?"

"Yes," Link whispered, closing his eyes.

Their foreheads touched. Snake closed his eyes, and both foreheads nuzzled against one another.

Ulala squealed.

"Please let me love you," Link whispered, melting into the other's arms. "I _need _you. If...if I can't...then I won't be able to breathe. If you let me go, I'll lose myself, and...I don't want that to happen. I...I'm..._afraid. _I'm...I'm not very strong. I know this, but at the same time, I want to protect you. I want to...keep you...s-s-safe..."

Sonic clasped a hand over Ulala's mouth. She had almost released a scream, noticing how Snake had begun to fondle Link. The Hero of Time continued to melt in the other's arms, almost glowing with a combination of unfathomable lust and rapture. The apple of his heart proceeded to squeeze him, and he could do nothing but moan. Deep, heavy songs of happiness withdrew themselves from his heart, eventually bringing him to his knees. The mercenary followed, keeping him bundled in his arms. "I want to love you," the Hyrulian said, his soft words rising from a heavy whimper. "Please...d-d-don't...don't...s-s-stop. If you do, I'll..."

_I'll disappear. I can't go on without loving you. You are the air I need._

Hearts continued to pound, gentle yet fierce. The world stopped, heartbeats became unbelievably loud, and everything else faded into nothingness. Link's moans continued to grow deeper, ensuing from the caresses that fell from the other's hands. "Don't stop," he whispered, clutching the other for dear life. "Don't let go. Keep me."

Their bodies throbbed against each other, each one burning with hunger. They gazed into each other's eyes, questing for eternity. Cheeks burned with striking velocity, hearts couldn't stop screaming, hands went underneath clothing, Link felt himself ready to explode-

"_HOT WEINERS! HOT WEINERS! COME GET 'CHER HOT DOGS! MADE BY YOURS TRULY! WHO WANTS SOME YUMMY, HOT WARIO LOVIN'?! COME GET SOME, NYAH HA!"_

A second later, the poor hot dog merchant was blasted into oblivion. Ulala looked at the fading figure in delight, petting a Raichu.

"Good boy, Raichu. Some people just can't respect other people's privacy!"

* * *

Phwee. I was about to create a lemon scene, but altered my plans at the last possible second. XD How did I do? That was a lot of fun for me to write. XD I actually thought it was a wonderful experience. If anyone wants any more Snake/Link (lemony oneshots in particular XD) stories, don't hesitate to drop me a line. I'll be more than happy to oblige, especially since I cancelled 'Era'.

Note: Ulala is a character of 'Sega Superstar Tennis'. She was featured in her own Dreamcast adventure, many years ago. The character can also be found in GintaxAlvissxForever's 'Fallen Angel'.

Link makes a reference to the Malo Mart, saying that Ulala and Sonic would have fit right in. The Malo Mart can be found in 'Twilight Princess'. It's an eccentric store filled with equally bizarre, energetic employees.

The Gala band performed 'The Door in the Air' by Harry Gregson-Williams, 'Lucy Meets Mr. Tumnus' by the same genius, and songs from 'The Ocarina of Time: Hyrule Symphony'. XD

While writing Sonic and Ulala's preparations for Link's date, I listened to 'Happy Working Song' from the Enchanted soundtrack.

Hope you enjoyed! I'll see you either in 'Millennium' or another Snake/Link shot-whichever one pops up first!


End file.
